spaceflight_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Simulator Environment
Spaceflight Simulator is a simple game that simulates interplanetary flying. It has many features that are similar to the real world, but also many differences, making the gameplay more simple. Two Dimensions The simulator is a 2D game. Basically, the game takes place in a plane that intersects all planets and the Sun. All ships fly in the same plane. Because of this, it is far more easy for ships to dock with each other. Also, reaching another planet is easier than that in a 3D simulator. In particular, rovers can reach one another but cannot pass side by side. Runaway ships and detached stages tend to spin around a perpendicular to the game plane. Resistance To Environment While passing through an atmosphere, ships slow down. However, this does not affect the integrity of a ship. More even, ships are able to land on the Sun, without melting. Winds are ignored by the game. Ships are not affected by the corrosive atmosphere of Venus. This is not the case for collisions, which can dramatically affect any spaceship. Space capsules can take astronauts to other planets. They seem to be self-sufficient. Astronauts are protected against heat, cosmic radiation and space vacuum. Even more, they can wait a very long time for a planetary alignment to occur. Free Space At first, the game does not include any space debris and other spaceships. Also, the surfaces of any planet are free of buildings. This allows the player to send ships anywhere. Eternal Day No matter where the Sun is, on all planets and moons it's day. Luminosity is the same at any point. Terrain All planets and moons have their own Geography. This includes mountains, hills, valleys, plateaus, depressions and plains. Usually, these features look smaller then those on real celestial bodies. Time Each time you leave the simulator, planets, moons and ships remain in the same position you left them. All ships remain with their engines turned off. It appears that planets and ships move much faster then in reality. For example, a real ship spends about an hour to complete a low Earth orbit, while in the game it takes far less. Also, during time accelerations, one can see that the Earth rotates around the Sun in far less then an year. Distances Starting from version 1.35, orbit data is shown (including apoastron and periastron). Based on this data, we can see that celestial bodies are far smaller then in reality. For example, the Earth has a diameter of 12756 km, while in the simulation it appears to be around 700 km. However, the atmospheres are as high as in reality (and this makes them very fluffy). Surface features appear to be also far smaller (but on a comparable scale with the planets). For example, it is possible to fix a low Moon orbit at 1.5 km above surface, without impacting anything. ---- Unlike any other space simulator, Spaceflight Simulator is very simple, does not consume much memory and computer power and is much more easy to use. Category:Spaceflight Simulator